


The Traitors Among Us

by Arya_Ender



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Space, Among Us AU, Attack on Titan AU, Attempted Murder, But thanks for reading this lol, Character Death, Gen, Honestly this updates whenever, Maybe like every two weeks, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Murder, Murder Mystery, Outer Space, Sabotage, Spaceships, Spoilers for Attack on Titan Episode 23, Spoilers for Attack on Titan S2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Ender/pseuds/Arya_Ender
Summary: Preparing for take-off, the 104th Space Cadets set their ship up for their outer space adventure.However, they've been notified that three crew members are imposters; traitors who came to sabotage their seemingly safe operation...Enjoy a simple AU based on the gameAmong Us!Work also based onthis Reddit Post.**As of 21/1/6, this work is on indefinite hiatus. I apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you for your support on The Traitors Among Us.**
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Lift Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Attack on Titan S2 and the last few episodes of S1. If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, please do not continue reading if you do not want to be spoiled.
> 
> This work has elements of the game that aren't necessarily possible or present. Please note that this work is fictional and does not accurately represent Among Us.
> 
> This work is also a lighthearted for fun work so I apologize if my writing isn't exactly brilliant haha.
> 
> And yes, a lot of these deaths and Imposters are obvious if you're caught up lol.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After launching into space, all seems well aboard the Skeld until Levi gives the crew a not so pleasant notification...

Eren zipped up the front of his spacesuit, tightening it on to the best of his ability. Soon in a couple minutes, he and the 104th Space Cadets would be lifted out into space. The only thing left to do was set up the spaceship for departure.

“Got your suit on Eren?” Mikasa asked, helping Armin with the oxygen tanks.

“Yes I did Mikasa. You don’t need to worry about me so much.” Eren huffed, walking towards the pair.

“You excited?! It’s going to be our first time in space!”  
“Yeah! This is gonna be great!”

Then walked in scientist Hange Zoë. She had dark brown hair messily tied into a ponytail and goggles. Her attire consisted of the standard Space Exploration Corps lab coat with a yellow button down shirt. Eren noted that she always had a cheery and excited expression on her face.

“Heya Cadets! Everyone ready to launch into space?!” Hange exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “You’re gonna see so much exciting stuff up there!”

“Remember to pay attention and do your tasks, brats.” A low voice spoke from the hallway. It was Levi Ackerman, one of the operators at the Communications HQ.

“We’ll let you know if anything happens, so be sure to check the communications center every once in a while.” He turned around to leave, but stopped for a moment to look back.

“And keep the place clean.”

Unanimously, the cadets yelled, “Yes sir!” before returning to set up the ship.

“God, Commander Levi is such a clean freak.” Jean spat, adjusting his oxygen tank.

“Show some respect horseface unless you wanna catch some disease from another planet and infect us all.” Eren rolled his eyes and placed the crate of food onto the ground.

“Heh… If anything you’re probably going to fall into some pit of acid once we land.”  
“As if! You’d probably poison yourself!”  
“Wouldn’t that be Sasha since she must have eaten something weird there?!”

“I heard my name!” Sasha jumped down from the deck, munching on a cracker. “Ooh are we gonna be able to eat anything there?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea… We should probably examine it in the lab once we land there.” Armin chuckled nervously. The brunette groaned an “Awww” and continued to eat her snack, heading to the direction of her friend Conny.

“They better be loaded with food cause me and Sasha are gonna be really hungry.” The two nodded to each other, both of them smiling deviously.

“We’re gonna starve on the ship if we let these two eat everything!” Jean said, crossing his arms. He leaned back against the wall and sighed. “When are we gonna launch already? I wanna sleep.”

“We’ll be ready in a few more minutes Jean. Be patient!” Marco said, smiling nervously.

‘Soon I’ll be in space! If only the butterflies would go away...’ The freckled teen thought.

“Cadets!” A voice shouted from the ship’s entrance. It was Erwin Smith, one of the other Commanders.

“In exactly five minutes, the Skeld will be shipped out into space. You are all tasked with keeping the ship in top notch maintenance to ensure your journey is smooth and successful. Do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes sir!” The cadets yelled in union.  
“Dedicate your hearts!”  
“Yes sir!”

“Good luck with the mission y’all! Do your best!” Hange and Ewrin made their way to the SECs headquarters as the cadets waved goodbye. Armin turned towards Mikasa and Eren, putting his hands on his hips excitedly.

“Time to take off!”

* * *

“Everyone know what to do?” The cadets nodded as Armin laid out the tasks in front of his friends. “Remember to check off what you’ve completed okay?”

“Yes we get it.” Ymir said, shrugging off Armin’s remarks. She looked at Krista and smiled.

“Wanna do tasks together?”  
“Sure!”

Krista and Ymir then walked down the hallway chatting away. Krista’s light-hearted giggles echoed throughout the halls of the Skeld along with their footsteps.

“To the cafeteria!” Sasha shouted, pointing her finger to the door, running with Conny.

“Get back here! I’m not gonna let you two munch on everything straight away!” Jean yelled, following after the pair.

Eren smiled as they ran down the halls before looking at his sheet of tasks. Mikasa looked at Eren then looked at his sheet.

“That’s quite a bit of work.” She said, hoping that Eren would ask her for help.

“Yeah…” Eren muttered. Reiner turned his gaze to Eren and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can help you out if you want.”  
“Oh really? Thanks Reiner!”  
“Wanna tag along too Bertholdt? Annie?”  
“Sure…”  
“No thanks. I’ll do it myself.”

Mikasa glared at Annie as she walked away. They didn’t exactly get along, but they didn’t seem to like each other either. She turned her head back to Eren who was already walking with Bertholdt and Reiner on their way to the Medical Room.

“Eren! Wait for me!” She called out, catching up to the trio.

* * *

“Do you two ever stop eating?” Jean scoffed, placing his arm down on the cafeteria’s table.

“M-mm.”  
“Never, and you can’t do anything about it.” Conny spoke through mouthfuls of bread.

“Just don’t eat everything okay? We have to eat too!” Marco told the two. Unexpectedly, the alarm went off in the Communications room. The four cadets stood up from the table.

“I think we should go check that out…” Marco said. They all nodded and made their way to the room and found the rest of the crew already inside, waiting for the message. Levi’s voice emerged from the radio.

“Can you brats hear? I have to make this quick since your comms are being funny. Listen up. Erwin and Hange have been notified that there are three Imposters on your ship and that they’ve been sent to sabotage your operation. I want you to land at the MIRA HQ instead of planet Polus, got that? I don’t know what they’re gonna do, but—”

Suddenly, the comms cut off.

“H-Hold on guys! Maybe I can fix it!” Armin shouted as he messed with the dial. Conny threw his hands up in the air all surprised.

“Why would anyone wanna sabotage us?!”  
“I don’t know Conny. We all wanna know why.” Ymir spat. “Don’t worry Krista. You’ll be safe as long as you stay close to me.”

“Awww Ymir!” Krista cuddled with the taller girl. Reiner chuckled then turned to Bertholdt and Annie.

“We better keep our guard up.” He said, folding his arms.  
“R-Right… Annie, did you—”

Before Bertholdt could ask his question, Annie had already walked off to the Reactor room. Reiner sighed heavily.

“I wonder why she’s so moody all the time.”

“Beats me.” Jean looked at Conny and Sasha who were having a mini panic attack. Marco stepped in, trying to calm them down.

“Hey! We just gotta do our tasks until we land on MIRA HQ. Everything will be okay when we get there.” He said reassuringly.

“I hope you’re right…” Jean said, looking to the side. “Armin! Did you get that thing working again?”

“Sort of!” He said slightly panicked. “You guys go on ahead. I’ll fix it.”

“I’ll stay with you Amrin.” Eren said, standing alongside him.  
“Wherever you go, I’ll go.” Mikasa stated.

“Be careful guys!” Sasha shouted before leaving the room and clinged onto Conny’s arm, shaking slightly. “I’m scarrrreeed!” She said, burying her face into his shoulder.

“Hey Sash everything’ll be okie dokie—”

Then the lights suddenly went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this work! I won't be putting updates on my Instagram since it'd be kind of pointless so I suggest checking back every once in a while. My writing isn't perfect, but I'm open to improving.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Another story I'm working on is coming up soon. ;D


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights suddenly go out unexpectedly. Soon enough, someone on the ship has been killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2020/10/8: I had to edit some parts of the chapter because I didn't make Ymir's whereabouts clear.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_"Shit!"_

_"What the hell happened?!"_

Reiner blindly bumped into Bertholdt as the crew's voices rose louder and louder. The Skeld was now pitch black for no reason whatsoever. He called out for Bertholdt and Annie, trying to get to them with the sound of their voice. Though, it was slightly difficult because everyone was panicking and trying to find the others.

"Fuck I can't see shit!" Jean exclaimed after bumping into a wall.

"S-Someone's gotta turn the power back on!" Conny stuttered, Sasha nodding her head in agreement.

"Everyone stay here! We'll go to the electrical room and figure this out." Marco started to walk down the hallway with Jean, Sasha, and Conny following behind. Eren looked at Armin through the darkness. The blonde shuddered uncontrollably. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be alright Armin!"

"B-But Krista isn't here…"

"Wait what?!" Reiner suddenly exclaimed.

"B-Before the electricity c-cut she told me and Ymir that she was going to the cafeteria!"

Reiner and Eren looked at each other in worry. Krista and Ymir were out there alone and there were three people on this ship that want to kill them all. Without hesitating, Reiner bolted off making his way to the cafeteria.

"Mikasa watch over Armin!" Eren shouted before running. "Bertholdt! You coming?!" The taller cadet nodded and followed after him and Reiner. Armin looked at the comms panel, taking in a deep breath before he could get to work. He came to a sudden realization when he remembered one of the vents in the shields room was suspiciously open. Panicked, he ran to Eren before the trio left.

“Pay attention to the vents.”

“What—?”

“Just trust me.”

Eren confusingly nodded while Reiner called out his friend’s name through darkness. The blonde stood there and watched Eren, Reiner, and Bertholdt’s departure.

As he heard their footsteps echo throughout the hall, he gulped nervously.

* * *

  
  


"This is so scary!" Sasha whined, clinging onto Conny's arm out of fear. " Are we close yet?" 

"Almost." Marco spoke quietly, maneuvering his way through the dark. Jean grunted, bumping into an empty gasoline tank. He picked up the light and empty object, smelling the scent of gas.

"We're in storage." Jean said, putting the tank down. "That means electrical should be right there." He pointed to the hallway where a red light was blinking. Marco slowly walked towards the hallway, scouting it out before taking a step inside.

"It's clear!" He yelled. Sasha and Conny sighed in relief.

Out of nowhere the doors suddenly slammed shut. Jean pounded on the door, trying to get it to open. "Marco?! Marco are you okay?! Can you hear me?!" He said, panic rushing down his body.

"I'm okay! The door won't open though!" Marco could barely see anything except the blaring red light in the electrical room. He turned back to the door, his stomach nervous about what he wanted to do next.

"I'm going to go inside electrical and hopefully get the lights fixed." 

"What if the killer is inside there?!" Sasha shouted.

"I doubt they could get inside. I think the other door is locked too."

Jean couldn't help but curse under his breath under all the stress. He then looked at Conny and Sasha with concerned eyes.

"Can you two try and get the door open?" 

"Y-Yeah! We can try!"

"Don't die."

Conny nodded and held Sasha's hand as they disappeared from the storage room. Jean's breathing trembled as he placed his hand on the tightly shut door. 

"Goodluck."

"I've got this, don't worry."

The sound of Marco's footsteps made it's way past the door and Jean could hear him stumble into the electrical room. Nothing could be heard after that which made him even more anxious. However, he had to keep his composure.

* * *

  
  


"Krista! Ymir!" Eren called out, searching for the blonde amongst the darkness. He let out a yelp when he suddenly banged his knee on the cafeteria's table. Rubbing the sore area, he sneakily stood up again. "Krista! It's me, Reiner, and Bertholdt!" 

"It's okay! You can come out!" Reiner shouted, his voice steady and loud. "Krista say something!" Bertholdt looked at Reiner before looking down, almost hopeless. He wasn't sure if they were going to find her here. Maybe she was in another room?

He almost jumped when he heard something rattle in the medical room. Eren and Reiner were already making their way to the next room when he looked back at the source of the sound. Brushing it off, he followed the two into weapons.

"Krista!" Eren shouted, the lights miraculously turning on again. Looking to his left, he found the petite girl all huddle up in the corner hugging her knees tightly. She looked up and ran into Reiner's arms.

"You're all okay!" She sobbed. The bulky cadet blushed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I feel so bad for running off… I could have gotten you hurt…" Krista said, wiping a tear away.

"Hey you're okay. That's all that matters." Reiner hugged back reassuringly. Conny and Sasha started running from the cafeteria, waving their arms in the air.

"Have you seen Ymir?" Bertholdt asked.

"Hey! We got the doors open!" Conny exclaimed happily. 

"The doors were locked?" Eren said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Marco got separated from us when the doors closed he was going to fix the lights. Luckily he managed to fix them!" Sasha said, smiling happily.

"What about Jean? Where is he?" Reiner looked at the two, their faces suddenly melting away.

"Reiner… I heard something happen in the med room. It sounded like someone managed to get into the vents." Bertholdt spoke quietly. 

"Isn't one of those vents connected to the electrical room?" Conny said looking at Eren. 

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Who would know how to get inside the vents…?"

Coming to a sudden realization, the group bolted down the hallway and made their way to the electrical room.

"Jean! Are you oka—" 

Unexpectedly, the cadet was hunched over; tears of agony pooling down his face.

"Jean…?"

As the group took a step further, a loud gasp emerged from the crowd.

There lay Space Cadet Trainee Marco Bodt's lifeless body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! School has been a handful so i apologize if any chapters seemed rushed. I will do my best to continue uploading chapters as well as YouTube videos.
> 
> Nonetheless, thank you for reading!


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marco's body is found, the group calls a meeting to discuss his death, but everyone has different thoughts on who the Imposter is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few errors on Ymir's whereabouts on the previous chapter so I apologize if that has confused anybody! I recommend you re-read the chapter to make it more clear this chapter.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

_"When the lights turned on, I expected him to come out and tell me the job was done, but he didn't. When Sasha and Conny finally got the doors open, I rushed inside and then…"_

Jean stopped for a moment to wipe the tears from his face.

"There was his body, covered in a pool of his own blood."

Sasha placed her hands over her mouth before breaking into sobs. Eren, Conny, Bertholdt, and Reiner stared in shock, trying to process everything happening.

"Hey… M-Maybe he's still alive! Check if he's b-breathing." Eren said, trying to be optimistic.

"He was already dead when I got here you idiot!" Jean cried out, picking up Marco's bloody body. “He’s… Gone…” 

Reiner hid his face with feelings of guilt. He looked at Bertholdt and nodded.

“Call a meeting. We gotta find out who this Imposter is.”

* * *

_“N-No way…”_

_“It can’t be…”_

Krista ran into Ymir’s arms, crying into her shoulder. Her petite figure shook, scared and sorrowful. Ymir held the girl tightly in her arms, trying to comfort her as best as she could. “This is all my fault…” The girl sobbed. “If I didn’t run off, maybe Marco wouldn’t… Be..”

“Hey nothing is your fault.” Reiner said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “It just happened in the heat of the moment. There was nothing more we could do.” Krista sniffled and nodded. 

“Alright. Time to discuss.” Eren said, putting his hands on the cafeteria table. “We all know who found the body. It was Jean. According to him, Marco said he’d go into electrical and fix the wiring so the lights could turn back on. Jean on the other hand stayed outside while Conny and Sasha went to fix the doors. When the doors opened and the lights were fixed, Jean found his dead body.”

The group turned their heads to Jean and he sighed heavily. “That is what I said but I wanna know something, where was everyone while all of this happened?” Jean turned his head to Eren, desperately wanting to know who did this to Marco. 

“You guys all know me and Sash were together trying to get the doors open right?” Conny spoke, looking at Sasha. “You don’t think me and her were trying to kill Marco right?”

“The doors in the storage room were closed.” Annie said, bringing her argument to the table. “You two must have got them to open so you could try and get to the control panel. Why didn’t you guys just open the one in front where Marco was and just meet up with him there? Instead you took the long way around.”

“That’s kinda suspicious to me.” Ymir said, putting a hand on her hip. Sasha’s face went cold with shock. Were they going to accuse her and Conny? Were they going to be ejected?

“I-I never thought of that.. But we didn’t do it! I-I promise!” 

“Y-Yeah! We didn’t!”

“You’re defending each other.” Mikasa said with a dead look in her eyes. “Are both of you the Imposter?”

“It can’t be them!” Reiner said, interrupting their debate. “I met up with Conny and Sasha after saving Krista! They came from the left side together.” Conny’s eyes widened in surprise when Reiner came to his defense. The act almost brought tears into his eyes.

“Bert! You said someone got into the vents earlier right? Was it before Conny and Sasha came?” Reiner looked at Bertholdt as the taller cadet sighed, nodding.

“I-I did… There was no way the two could come back fast enough to get back into the cafeteria after entering the vents. They would have needed a few minutes to crawl out.”  
  


The girl looked at Bertholdt and lunged into his arms while crying. He stepped back unsteadily before regaining his balance. He looked down at Sasha as she cried.

“Thank you, thank you!” She bawled. Conny and reiner shared a fist bump and Reiner patted Conny’s back.

“Thanks man. You really saved my ass there.” 

“No problem—”

_“Hold on a minute.”_

The group turned their focus to Armin who was rubbing his chin. “We only know where you guys were, so where was everyone else?” Armin looked at Annie and Mikasa. “I’ll confirm it now that Mikasa and Annie were still with me in Comms.”

“I don’t think so Armin. I could barely see Annie when she was in here.”

“That’s because the room was dark and we couldn’t see a thing.” Annie argued, her face staring down at the girl. “Are you saying it’s me Mikasa?”

“It could be.”

Eren looked at the two women staring each other down. It almost looked like they were about to start a fight. 

“Cut it out Mikasa. It can’t be Annie.” Eren proposed, putting his arm in the middle to separate the girls from escalating the argument. “I trust what Armin said. If he saw her, he saw her. Wouldn’t it count if you still saw her here as well? That means she was in here.”

“But Eren she didn’t help him—”

“She could have been looking out just in case someone decided to come inside, so calm down.” Mikasa held the rim of her scarf and looked down. Eren turned to Ymir and grit his teeth. “What about you Ymir?” 

“I went to the cafeteria with Kirsta, then the lights turned off and we got lost. I couldn’t see where the hell I was going.” Ymir said harshly, biting her tongue. “When the lights came back on the meeting was called for the dead body.”

“That’s supposed to clear your name from suspicion?” Bertholdt asked. 

“Do you want my life story or something?” 

“Point is, Ymir would never kill anybody!” Krista spat, defending her comrade. “Why would—”

“Of course you’d say that Krista.” Eren sighed, looking down at the table and shutting his eyes. There were just too many alibis and none were enough to accuse or convince someone of the Imposter. He looked back up and saw everyone’s faces tense up.

“I’m skipping the vote.” Amin spoke, turning his gaze to Eren. The cadet felt comforted by his decision, and decided to skip as well.

“Same here. There isn’t enough evidence to accuse someone.”

“We already have suspicions Eren! Just vote for someone or we’re gonna die in no time!” Jean yelled. “I’m voting for Ymir.”

“Do what you want you idiots. It ain’t me.”

“Then what if you’re lying Jean?!” Krista blurted out of nowhere. “Did you self-report his body yourself? What if you’re lying about finding his body there and made the others think you walked in? What if you killed him in there?!”

“Why the fuck would I kill Marco?!” He yelled, his voice cracking.

“Just be quiet and skip or vote!” Armin yelled, further silencing the argument. “Throwing theories that can’t be proven is just going to get us nowhere, so stop fighting and just silently vote. You’re making yourself seem more suspicious while doing so!”

Kirsta looked down and so did Jean. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you…” She mumbled tearfully.

“It’s fine…” He grumbled and looked at the table.

* * *

With counted votes, Eren, Armin, Conny, Reiner, and Sasha had skipped voting while Mikasa voted Annie. Jean and Bertholdt had voted for Ymir and Krista voted for Jean. Along with that, Ymir voted for Sasha and Annie voted for Conny. Since the majority had skipped, no one was ejected off the ship.

“Everyone just get back to your tasks. Try to work in groups and not alone okay? Report anything suspicious and report any dead bodies. When something like oxygen or comms get disturbed, do your best to fix it.”

The group nodded, going back to their jobs. Armin sighed heavily and Eren put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay.” He said reassuringly, trying to ease his mind a little more.

The blonde smiled and hugged his friend. “Thank you, Eren.” The two parted and laughed together. “We should probably get back to doing tasks.”

“Yeah.” Eren smiled and the two headed off into weapons to blast some meteors. 

The vent inside the room rumbled as the Imposter peeked through the lines, waiting for their next opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please, please remember the story does not follow all of the game's mechanics. I have chosen to not use them properly to make the story more easy and interesting to tell as if it were a real life setting.
> 
> And remember, this story is for fun! 
> 
> So thank you once again for reading!


	4. Rising Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew continues their tasks until they get to Mira HQ. That is until an emergency meeting is called...

_“I’m really sorry about Marco…”_   
_“It’s fine… H-He’d probably want us to continue the mission.”_

Jean sat slumped over at the electrical panel, fixing it’s severed wires. Sasha and Conny would look at him, upset themselves. They couldn’t muster a word to say to their grieving friend. The lights flickered gently as Jean carefully pieced the wires back together before turning on the power diverter. Standing up, he looked at the two.

“Done?”

“Yeah.”  
“Mhm. Where next?”

“Admin?” Sasha suggested, pulling out her ID card. “I’ve got to swipe something there.”

“Alright then. I can check the admin panel to see if there’s anything weird showing up on the radar too.” Conny looked at Jean, trying to make him more cheerful. The cadet sighed and a stiff smile came from his lips. Satisfied, Conny nudged his shoulder as they left the room.

“Everything will be okay man.” The bald cadet chuckled before turning to Sasha. “I guess you wanna grab something at the cafeteria after we do our tasks in admin right?” The girl nodded as her eyes lit up at the thought of food.

“Hey guys. You doing okay?” Reiner asked, looking up from the admin panel as the trio made their way inside the admin room. “Sorry about Marco, Jean. I wish we could’ve done something to save him. We were all just so panicked.”

“It’s fine, don’t mention it. Let’s focus on the tasks okay?” The blonde nodded firmly and looked at Bertholdt who was swiping his card. Making his way to the electrical panel, Jean began working on his second set of wires. 

  
  


“Excuse me Bert. Could I swipe my card? You’re kinda in the way.”

“O-Oh sorry!”

Bertholdt stepped back and let the smaller girl step in. She cheerfully looked back at him with a bright smile glued onto her face. “Thanks again for saving me back there… I would’ve gotten ejected for sure.” 

“I-It’s no problem.” He said smiling awkwardly at the sudden gratitude. The face suddenly became cautious when the alarms went off. Eren dashed by the doors, panting heavily.

“The oxygens’ depleting!” He yelled, putting an arm on the door frame for support. “Punch the code in as fast as you can before it all runs out!” The brown haired cadet ran down the hallway making his way to the oxygen room. The group inside admin exchanged glances and Bertholdt rushed to the number pad.

_‘Four, three, one, one, zero, seve_ _— I-I mean eight!’_ He bit his lip as he pressed the X button which resetted the screen. He carefully entered in the correct code and the word “OK” blinked upon validation. The alarms ceased, and the group sighed in relief when it ended.

“That was close.” Reiner said, putting an arm around Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Be more careful next time man. You’re lucky we still had some time on our backs.”

“Y-Yeah…” Bertholdt gulped, looking at Jean, Conny, and Sasha. Eren came in from the door again and sighed in relief. 

“That was close. It was only lucky that you guys were already in admin.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Reiner chuckled.

“It seems like everything is going okay… We still gotta find the Imposters though.” Eren looked up at Reiner and smiled. “Who do you guys think it is?”

“Honestly Ymir’s kind of suspicious to me.” Conny confessed, looking at the said cadet while she walked by with Krista. He turned his gaze back to the group and put his hands behind his head. 

  
  


“Well, it’s kind of hard to pin who the Imposters could be, ain’t it?” Reiner said with a serious face. “I can’t imagine any of us being the Imposter. Though, someone on here is.”

Bertholdt looked at Reiner as a drop of sweat rolled down his face. He put a hand on his shoulder, getting him to look at his partner. “Reiner, can we go to navigation? I have to download something there.” Reiner’s sudden tension lifted off his face and he nodded.

“Right.”

“See you guys later.” Bertholdt said, waving at the group before walking out with Reiner. Jean scoffed at Eren, the latter looking back at him with a “what’s your problem?” like demeanour.

“What?”

“Finally got Mikasa to stop babying your ass?”

“What’s that supposed to—”

Eren would look around the room and realize Mikasa wasn’t there. Armin wasn’t either. He suddenly started to feel panicked and disappeared into the hallway in a flash. Conny, Jean, and Sasha exchanged glances before following him.

  
  
  


_“I’ll just be in Med Bay doing my scan Mikasa.”_

_“Okay…”_

Armin walked down the hallway and saw Ymir taking out the trash with Krista alongside her. Armin smiled at the two softly before unexpectedly bumping into a wall.

No, not a wall. The _doors._

The blonde-haired cadet bounced back and looked at the cafeteria doors. He sighed, putting hands on his hips. 

_‘Damnit the Imposter locked the doors…’_ Armin grumbled in his head.

“Where were you heading off to?” Ymir asked, leaning against the wall.

“Oh I was going to Med Bay. I gotta do a scan.” 

Ymir let out an “ahhh” as her finger twirled around Krista’s golden silky strands of hair. She chuckled before averting her eyes to the cafeteria’s rooftop.

“I gotta go there too actually. I’ve got samples to inspect.” She said, scoffing roughly. “I better get them before I forget or something.”

“Where’s Mikasa? Is she lost?” Kirsta asked.

“She’s just in weapons to clear up some more of those asteroids.”

“You mean she isn’t actually following you around for once?” Ymir snickered. “The girl’s literally a walking death-machine.”

“If that’s what you want to call her…” Armin nervously chuckled. The sound of the doors opening caused the trio to turn around. “Ah, finally! Now to do that scan.” 

The three walked inside the room and quickly went to finish their tasks. Krista stood nearby as she watched Ymir inspect her sample. She fiddled around with the filled tube, swirling it around until it changed from red to blue. The girl smirked and placed it into the cabinet.

“Alright, that’s done. We’re gonna head to reactor.” Krista said, standing at the entrance. Armin nodded and got off his scanning panel. The two girls then made their way down the hallway of the upper engine. Turning around, Armin saw Annie walk by.

“Annie!” Armin called out, getting her attention. 

“How are you?”

“Good.”

“You done your tasks yet?”

“No. Do you want help?”

Armin thought for a moment before taking up her offer. He hummed a “yes” and the two walked down all the way to the storage facility. Annie placed the large gasoline tank onto the ground as the blonde-haired male began to fill them up with the much needed fuel. He looked up at Annie and blushed nervously.

“Sorry if this is a sudden question, but do you have any idea who’s the Imposter?” Annie turned her head, revealing the neutral expression she constantly wore when she wasn’t mad or irritated.

“Not really. Well, Conny is kind of suspicious to me in a way.” She carried the container down the hallway as her boots made an echo for every step she took. 

“I can’t believe it though. Why would anyone want to do this?”

Annie hung her head down low as they walked.

“I don’t know.”

Armin nervously looked back at her and nodded. “I guess you’re right. I mean, maybe they were sent here by some other space organization. Maybe even aliens?”

“You think the Imposter are _aliens?”_ Annie snorted.

“Well—! It’s possible...?”

Armin was left in shock when Annie started to laugh. She was always so cold and closed herself off from the rest of the group when they tried to talk to speak to her. Instead, she was laughing alongside him. Armin looked away and started to think himself.

_‘She doesn’t treat me the way she treats everyone else. She treats me the same as Eren. I wonder why…’_

The two dropped off the last set of fuel needed to get the Skeld up and running at least until they got to Mira HQ. Annie looked back at Armin and brushed the side of her hair away from her face.

“I’m going to do some tasks in electrical. See you.”

“Yeah… See you Annie.”

The short female made her way inside the room and began working on the wires. Armin would look at her one more time before making his way back to the cafeteria and into navigation.

_‘I wonder if Mikasa was telling the truth back when we found Marco’s body…’_ Armin thought, pressing his lips together anxiously.

_‘She can’t be the Imposter right—’_

Suddenly, Armin heard the faint sound of the vent move. He quietly stepped backwards to peek through the doors of Med bay and his eyes began to widen. Loss for words, he gasped silently.

_“Annie?”_

Out from the vent, the blonde-haired cadet looked at him with the same shock splattered onto her face. In her hand, a gun was present. It could be assumed that it was already locked and loaded.

Armin quickly took a step back and covered his ears when the gunshot barely missed his head. Hastily, he ran into the cafeteria and pounded the big red button.

The crew gathered around, everyone anxious and irritated from the sudden call interrupting their task. Reiner looked at Armin worriedly and bit his lip.

“Why’d you call us?” He asked, crossing his arms.

The group looked at the cadet, awaiting his response.

_“The person who killed Marco was Annie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the delay! I had a lot of schoolwork piled onto me and I wasn't able to get the chapter out sooner. This is also regarding my story Experiment. I am really sorry about that!
> 
> I will update it soon.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Two Imposters Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes together for another meeting to discuss the Imposter. After they're ejected, something else happens on the Skeld...

_What?!"_

_"Armin… You can't be serious right…?"_

"I knew she was being suspicious in that room." Mikasa growled, her expression turning into a terrifying one. "Eren, we have to vote her out or she'll kill us all."

"H-Hold on!" Conny stammered, raising his hand. "Armin what do you have to say? You have evidence right? We can't just go around accusing people without any evidence!" 

"That's true…" Reiner said, rubbing his chin. "Armin, what did you see? What happened?" 

Armin felt sweat and panic stun his body as his comrades laid their confused and answer-wanting eyes on him. He looked at Mikasa, then at Annie. The blonde looked away from him with fear and guilt subtly drawn onto her eyes. Armin felt a lump go down his throat as his lips trembled.

_"She… Annie… I-I saw her vent…"_

Eren's eyes widened with shock and anger. He slammed his hands down onto the table violently and looked in Annie's direction.

"Annie, please tell us that's not what happened!" Eren cried. "S-Surely Armin must have made a mistake right?!"

"Eren Armin saw her! You don't think he's lying right?!" Mikasa asked, her threatening glare setting itself back down on Annie.

"As much as I don't want to believe it… That's what I saw, Eren. I'm not lying! I-If I didn't call this meeting in time s-she would have killed me! Annie told me she was going to electrical then I heard the vent open in Med Bay and she was right there!" 

Armin looked at the rest of the crew, hoping he had convinced them. Sasha and Conny looked at Annie in disbelief. The bald cadet gulped, bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"Armin's… Right guys…" Conny said, trying to hold back tears. "Annie… I saw you in electrical while I was passing by. A moment after I remembered that I had a task in electrical so I went back. The second I did, you were gone then the meeting was called."

Annie looked down at the ground, almost defeated. Faint giggles started to come from her. A few seconds later, she bursted into laughter. The crew looked at her like she was insane. 

"Annie explain yourself!" Reiner yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Haha… Nice job Armin. You… You got me. Congratulations." 

"But why Annie…?" Armin spoke, his voice quiet.

The blonde giggled, brushing away her golden locks of hair. Sighing, she lifted her head up.

"You caught me… So why don't you just get over with it and eject me already?" 

"B-But Annie we—"

"You heard her Armin." Mikasa spoke, her finger hovering above the voting pad. "Lets just vote her out already."

"Annie… Why…?" Eren muttered. " Why did you kill Marco?"

The blonde haired female looked the other way, thinking back to Marco's murder back in electrical. She laid her dull blue eyes on Eren, then Armin, then Reiner.

"I wasn't the only one that saw." She sighed.

"So you're telling me that somebody else here saw her kill Marco and they kept their mouth shut?!" Jean yelled. 

“Well they obviously did because that’s the whole damn point!” Eren spat, glaring at his rival. He sighed heavily, turning his head to Annie.

“Annie can you tell us—”

“I would, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Jean rolled his eyes, scoffing harshly. “Yeah what kind of a good idea was it to ask her if she’d hand over the other two Imposters. Nice going, Eren. You disproved your own damn statement.”

“Oh you little shit—”

“Guys enough!”

Armin stepped, in, rising both his arms to prevent Eren and Jean from colliding. He breathed gently, lowering his arms before turning to Eren. The brown-haired cadet looked at him, confused.

“Let’s just vote already…” Armin muttered.

The cadets all exchanged looks with each other before looking down at the voting pad. Conny’s finger trembled slightly as it hovered over his choice. What if they were wrong? They would all be killed off soon if they didn’t vote correctly. They wouldn’t know for sure either.

“Sash are you—”

“Y-Yeah…” 

The brunette felt tears build up in her eyes as she pressed the checkmark; her vote now set. Conny sighed heavily, pressing the checkmark as well. He felt his stomach gnaw at the inside, causing him to feel sick and anxious.

“I-I’m sorry A-Annie…” Krista sobbed, confirming her vote. Ymir looked down at Krista, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“No need to cry girl. It’ll be okay.” She spoke, trying to calm her down. The blonde looked up at her, sniffling.

“We will find the rest of you.” Reiner said, looking at Annie straight in the eyes. The female cadet only smiled at his statement.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not Reiner.”

“I am.”

Annie sighed, looking out at the grand windows that exposed the dark abyss of space and the glistening stars that followed it. She looked down, accepting her fate. 

“Bye then…” She sighed.

The cadets were left speechless as the ejection ended. 

* * *

Armin sat down in the Admin room. His head was hung low as he sighed deeply. He couldn’t stop thinking about the situation that had happened not too long ago. It didn’t help that he was still thinking about Annie. A question remained in his head the more he thought about a different outcome.

_‘If Annie had the chance, would she have killed me?’_ Armin thought.

He looked up to see Eren enter the room. Armin hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. The green-eyed cadet sat down next to him, sitting cross legged.

“That was… Unexpected.” Eren spoke before turning his head around. He squinted at the vent nearby, swearing that he heard something move. Ignoring its presence, he changed his focus back to his discussion with Armin.

“Yeah… It really was.” The blonde spoke.

“It took me a while to wrap it around my head… I didn’t want it to be her but… There’s nothing that can change that now. After all, we won’t know if we’re safe until we finish all our tasks and land on MIRA HQ.”

Armin nodded in agreement. He noticed the admin panel start to glow neon green. Curious, he got up and decided to have a look for everyone’s whereabouts. Eren stood up, wanting to see what Armin had found.

“Do you see anything suspicious?” Eren asked.

  
  


“Not really…” Armin rubbed his chin, observing the constantly changing device. A few seconds earlier, someone was in Med Bay before moving to the cafeteria. Many people seemed to be huddled around in electrical again except for the one person hanging around in security. Whoever was in the cafeteria was obvious to him though.

“Hey, there’s one guy jumping around from navigation and weapons…” Eren pointed to the icon on the screen that was jumping around from room to room. Armin leaned in to get a closer look, watching the figure move carefully.

“You can’t possibly run from one room to another that fast right?” Eren asked. 

“Definitely not…”

Armin couldn’t recall if there were vents in those two rooms, but it was the only explanation the two could come up with. 

“Maybe we should check it out?”

“Yeah. let’s do that.”

Before they could investigate, the alarm went off. The reactor was suddenly having a meltdown. The two cadets exchanged glances before charging down the hallway. An automated voice echoed throughout the hallway with a warning.

_“Warning: Reactor Meltdown. Warning: Reactor Meltdown.”_

Not too long after that, the voice began counting down the seconds remaining before the Reactor would explode. Armin felt panic run through his body as he bolted down the hallway, running past the lower engine. He saw Bertholdt already placing his hand on one of the stabilizers, waiting for him to place his down too.

“Armin hurry!”

“I’m on it!”

The blonde slapped his hand down onto the pad. Within a few seconds, a white beam scanned his hand. It flashed a light blue with the words, “OK” at the top of it. The rest of the group started to flow inside. All of them were relieved that the situation was resolved.

“Lucky you guys got there in time.” Conny said, panting from the running. 

“Yeah... “ Armin scanned the room, noticing that only nine of the ten cadets were present in the room. He suspiciously glared at Jean who seemed a bit off about the whole thing. 

_‘Wait, what if it’s Jean???’_ Armin furiously shook his head, trying to get the newly formed speculation out of his head. _‘No! Maybe he’s still feeling down about Marco’s passing, or maybe he’s sick!’_

_‘It can’t be Jean now, right?’_

“Guys? Has anyone seen Sasha? She isn’t here…” The crew turned their heads to the female cadet. She nervously looked down, fumbling with her hands.

“Oh shit… Oh shit, oh shit!” Conny started to curse out of panic. Jean on the other hand looked more defeated than ever. First Marco, now possibly Sasha? Who knows where she is if she wasn’t with everyone in the reactor room. 

"Guys we gotta look for her!" Reiner shouted. "Look for her. Maybe she was on her way here and then she just went back to working because the issue was already resolved." The crew nodded and split into groups of three.

* * *

"Where did you last see her?" Krista asked a distressed Conny. The male sighed heavily, trying to recall where she last was.

"She told me she was going to clear some of the asteroids and download one of the files there. When the reactor went off, I rushed to the room and I thought she followed behind me…"

Ymir gave Conny a somewhat suspicious look. "How did you not realize she wasn't following you until now?"

"I-I don't know! I could have sworn she _was_ following me at first, but she just disappeared! You don't think Sasha, right Ymir? Krista?"

The two girls exchanged looks with each other before turning back to Conny. "I don't think so. Jean's pretty suspicious to me still." Krista claimed, looking up at Ymir for her input.

"I thought it was Sasha, but seeing as she isn't here right now, it might not be her unless she's just been hiding in the vents the whole game." Conny gave a slight glare to Ymir. He knew she wasn't the imposter. Sasha wouldn't betray him and the gang!

Would she? For food, maybe.

"We'll never know where her body is if the damn doors don't open." Ymir spat, just as the locked cafeteria doors opened up. Before the trio could continue walking, the alarm went off, meaning a body was already found and called.

Conny sprinted to the other end of the room where the rest of the crew was. Everybody was kneeling over the body. The male pushed his allies out of the way, preparing for the worst. He wasn't prepared enough, however, because with one look at Sasha's deceased body, he broke into tears.

"N-No… S-Sasha…" Conny picked up her body, resting her head on his left arm. He buried his face into her chest, crying heavily. The group looked at each other, unsure of what to say to the grieving cadet.

"I'm… Sorry…" Bertholdt mumbled, trying to fight back his own tears. Reiner shut his eyes tightly, trying to reject the reality. It hasn't even been an hour since Annie's ejection and someone else had already died. Within one and a half hours, Sasha Braus was the second victim to die at the hands of the Imposters.

The crew made their way to the cafeteria tables. Everyone was still drained from the first case but everyone remained tense and cautious. The cadets would now be giving each other glares. They didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Alright…" Eren spoke as he sighed heavily.

"Who's sus?"

“Jean.”

“Huh?!”

Jean threw a sharp look at Ymir who only crossed her arms. “You were a little off when we got to reactor, y’know. You looked like shit. But anyway, since I accused you, why don’t you let yourself come clean?” 

“Come clean?!” The cadet angrily yelled. “What makes you think I had the balls to kill Sasha?! By doing this you must think I killed Marco too, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. It adds up now, don’t you think? Maybe Krista was right when we found Marco’s body. It’s obviously not Sasha now that she’s dead, and it can’t be Conny because he got here when everyone else found the body. You were acting really suspicious, Jean.”

The teen looked down. _‘This isn’t happening. Everyone here doesn’t think I murdered Sasha right? If they thought that, wouldn’t that mean they think I killed Marco? What do I do?’_

_‘If I don’t do something soon, I’m gonna get ejected.’_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I dunno why you guys are reading this. The writing is not as good if I were to write something else lmao.
> 
> But I'm still glad you're keeping up with the story!


	6. If It's Not Him, Vote For Me Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is suddenly getting accused by the other cadets. Will he get voted out?

_ "Just come clean, man." _

_ "What the fuck Reiner?!" _

Jean looked at all his comrades as they set their eyes on the brunette. He felt himself shake and get more anxious. He needed to think of something that would get him into the clear zone, but nothing was coming to his mind. He was the one who found Marco's body last time, and Krista did think he killed his dear friend. But Sasha? He  _ was  _ hanging around her and Conny for some time. That was until he needed a quick break from all the stress.

"What do you have to say in your defense, Jean?" Eren asked. Jean turned to face his rival as he put a hand on his hip. "I mean, everyones going to vote you out if you don't say something. I won't be surprised if it is you though."

"You bastard it isn't me!" Jean yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "I didn't kill Sasha and I didn't kill Marco. If I looked suspicious to any of you it was because I'm still shocked over Marco's death… And now Sasha's is starting to get to me too!" 

The cadet panted heavily. His fists tightened as he grit his teeth. Letting his anger get to him wasn't doing any good, but he couldn't contain it at the same time. He looked down, and then looked at Armin. He knew the blonde-haired boy could help vouch for him. He had a feeling in his gut that would say Armin couldn't accuse him of the act.

"Armin… Help me out." Jean muttered.

"I… Umm…"

Armin felt like there was a tug of war going on inside his head. Between the facts lining up and his own grudge, he couldn't come to a clear conclusion. One thing, the only thing he knew for sure was that Jean wasn't the Imposter.

He had to help prove his innocence.

"I-I don't think it's Jean…" Armin spoke, looking around and seeing the many expressions on the cadets' faces. He gulped, nervous from what he was doing. There  _ was  _ a chance of him being the Imposter, but he pushed it aside. 

_ 'Stick true to your gut! It's not Jean!'  _ He thought.

"Jean… I saw you run down the hallway and come here when the problem was already resolved. There's one thing though. I knew you weren't the last one to come in. In fact, I'm pretty sure Reiner came in after then Ymir." The crowd of cadets turned their heads to the brown-haired female. All she did was cross her arms and sigh.

"I guess it'll always be the one who accuses first will be accused after, huh?" She said, brushing away a strand of hair.

"Ymir, what exactly were you doing?" Armin asked.

"I had to inspect a sample." Ymir replied.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Armin asked the group. Everyone began exchanging glares again, but Krista started to panic. She knew it can't be Ymir. 

_ 'Is Armin the Imposter and trying to bail out Jean?'  _ She thought.

"And Reiner, where were you?" Armin spoke, turning to the bulky blonde-haired cadet.

"I came from Navigation, that's why it took so long. If you're wondering why I wasnt with Bertholdt, he was doing some wiring in the cafeteria." Reiner felt sweat drip down his forehead when Armin placed his eyes on him. 

"Armin, didn't we see someone venting around in Navigation and Weapons?" Eren asked, putting a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"I-I mean yeah… Wait wasn't Sasha's body found in weapons?" 

The group suddenly turned their heads to Reiner. Things were starting to get tense. Now the group had eyes on him, all except for Krista, surprisingly.

"Are you sure it isn't you two creating a conspiracy theory?" Krista asked. "First you accuse Ymir, now you're accusing Reiner?"

"Krista line up the facts. Don't you see it? I know Eren isn't lying and I know he isn't the Imposter. Then again, it's up to you if you want to believe him or not." Mikasa spoke, looking directly at Reiner with a "you're dead" kind of look. 

"Well, obviously there are two people you can choose to vote for. Jean or Reiner. Make your choice." The cadets shared looks amongst each other before looking down at the voting pad. 

_ "Reiner, why were you lying about where you were?" _

The group looked up and turned their heads to Bertholdt. Was he trying to defend him?

"I-I find it kind of suspicious that you're telling us you were in Navigation when I saw you in shields. Then I walked to Reactor when the emergency alarm went off. Did you not walk to Navigation later?"

"That's probably what happened then." Mikasa spoke, intervening. At this point, Reiner wasn't even clear about his own whereabouts.

"Can we just vote now? I'm getting tired of discussing. We're gonna run out of time anyway." Ymir groaned. She looked down at her pad and sighed, pressing the green checkmark.

"Eren, vote for Reiner." Mikasa whispered.

"I don't know if I should…"

* * *

When the results came in, it turned out that two cadets voted for Reiner and another two voted for Jean, but the rest had all skipped voting for some reason. Possibly due to uncertainty and not wanting to vote out their friends. Jean and Reiner stepped out of the cafeteria, both relieved.

"I almost died…" Jean groaned.

"I guess. Same here." 

“Do you think I killed Marco?” Jean spoke, turning his head to Reiner. The bulky cadet took some time to think. Did he think Jean did it? It wouldn’t make any sense for him to have, but it didn’t stop him from suspecting the brown-haired cadet. However, he ended up shaking his head in disagreement.

“No. I don’t think so. That’s like me killing Bertholdt for no reason. Why would you want to kill Marco?” Jean exhaled in relief. Despite all his anxiety and despair, he looked at the cadet and smiled. Though, he did find it odd that Reiner accused him at first before suddenly changing his mind. He brushed it off, thinking he was just having a rough time like he was.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Oi, you two. Conny’s looking for someone to see him submit a Medical Scan. Apparently only crewmates can do a scan, so he wants to prove his innocence.” The two boys exchanged looks with each other before Jean turned his head to face Ymir.

“Why can‘t you do it?”   
“‘Cause I’ve got other things to do.”

“It’s fine. I’ll watch him.” Reiner spoke, standing up, making his way to Med Bay. Ymir put a hand on her hip as the blonde continued walking.

“Where’s Bertholdt?”

“He was helping Eren in reactor. That’s what he told me.”

“Ymir!” Krista called from the hallway. The petite blonde-haired girl stood next to her, smiling widely. “I finished all my tasks! Are you done yours yet?”

“Heh… No. I was too busy helping you with you tasks to even consider doing mine.” Krista looked at Ymir, slightly annoyed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Come on let’s go do your tasks!”   
  


“See? This is why I can’t watch Conny.” Ymir chuckled before getting dragged down the hallway with Krista. Jean and Reiner exchanged looks, both giving off a “I guess it was expected” look.

  
  


“Anyway… We should probably start heading off to the Med Bay. She didn’t say if Conny was there, but I’m just going to assume he is. Even if he’s not, we can just look for him later.” Jean nodded, walking alongside Reiner.

In a flash, the lights had gone off once again. Jean, amidst the darkness, called out to Reiner. The cadet accidentally bumped into a wall. He felt his body trip over something. Getting a closer look, he found that it was one of the gas tanks. He groaned, picking himself back up. He looked around, trying to see if he could find Reiner. 

“Reiner!” Jean called. No response.

He placed his hand on the wall, using that as a guide. When he could start to see things again, he found that the doors leading to the cafeteria were closed off. The male gritted his teeth in frustration. Walking inside Admin, he looked out for anyone that might have gotten stuck in there as well. Much to his surprise, Jean found Armin huddled up in the corner of the room. He found it odd since he wasn’t with Eren.

“Armin…?” Jean spoke quietly.

“Jean…?”

Armin stood up and got a faint look at Jean’s face. He sighed, relieved that it wasn’t someone else. “You really scared me. I thought it was Reiner or Conny.” The brown-haired cadet chuckled.

“I look like Reiner and Conny? Seriously?”

“No! Of course not. I just thought since… They’re really suspicious to me.”

The two chuckled at their remarks and eventually settled down. Armin hugged his knees and looked up at Jean. He looked back down, trying to process everything that was going on in his mind. Was he right to have defended Jean? If Jean really  _ was _ the Imposter, he could kill him now if he wanted to. Unless, of course, he didn’t so he could gain his trust and have him advocate for him when it came to discussion time.

But Armin genuinely didn’t want it to be Jean.

He didn’t want it to be anyone else for that matter.

  
  


“What were you doing before the lights went out?” Armin asked. Jean kept his eyes on the red light that would beam brightly every so often in the hallway.

“Me and Reiner were heading to Med Bay to see Conny scan. Well, Ymir was the one who told us to do it since Krista had taken her away to finish her tasks. By the time we got to the storage room, the lights went out. I was trying to look for Reiner, but he wasn’t there. I guess he just got trapped on the other side of the door.”

“Ah… I see.” Armin spoke, looking down at his knees. “I was just downloading some data then the lights went off. Again, you startled me which is why I was huddled up in the corner.”

Jean let out a dry chuckle. The red lights in the hallway seemed to blare continuously. When was someone going to fix the lights?

“Hey… Armin.” Jean spoke suddenly. Armin looked up at the brunette in confusion.

“Yeah?”   
“Do you think I’m one of the Imposters?”

Armin felt his blood run cold at the question. Was Jean really the Imposter? His gut kept telling him otherwise, but the facts made somewhat sense. He didn’t want any of his friends to be the Imposter, but here were still two of them on the ship. The thoughts, speculations, and information made Armin’s head hurt. He wished that they would just land on MIRA HQ already to get to safety. Then again, they had to catch the Imposters because the ride would still be a long one. The blonde didn’t want to see anymore of his friends die at the hands of their deception and trickery.

“Well, no. But that doesn’t mean you’re clear, y’know.” Armin sighed. Jean nodded, though he looked somewhat betrayed. “I-I mean… My gut is telling me it isn't you. Though, if the facts line up, I can’t help but make a conclusion.”

“Heh… Alright. Fair enough. I know you’re smart Armin. You’ll figure it out soon enough, won’t you?” Armin nodded.

“Yeah. I hope.”

Out of nowhere, the lights had turned back on and the doors had opened. Jean and Armin stood up and both rubbed their eyes, trying to get adjusted to the bright lights. Reiner came running from the cafeteria, distressed for an unknown reason. Armin felt his stomach begin to churn.

_ ‘Someone's dead, right?’  _ He thought.

“Jean!” Reiner exclaimed. “Did you go to Med Bay? You didn't, right?” 

“No… Why…?”   
  


“I found Conny. He’s dead. When the cafeteria doors opened, I rushed inside to see if he was there so I could see him scan. He was there, lying in a pool of his own blood... “ 

Amrin and Jean both shared looks of disbelief. Conny was dead? How many of them had died already? How many of them were even left still? The questions and panic began overflowing inside the shorter cadet’s mind. He knew that the news Reiner would bring wouldn’t be pleasant, yet the information still shocked him.

“I already called a meeting. Everybody should be here in a couple seconds.” Reiner spoke, looking at Jean.

“Jean, I think I know who the Imposter is.”

The cadet nodded.

“I think I know too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please remember that this story is just a "for fun" story, so don't expect the writing to be great.
> 
> If you want great writing, please read my main story, Experiment.
> 
> Thank you once again! :DDD


End file.
